Digimon Fusion
by ShadowPikachu126
Summary: As Summer starts Virgil thought it would be totally normal, oh but was he wrong. Suddenly Shoutmon comes along and drags him and his friends, Regi and Kanani into the Digital World!
1. Shoutmon Appears!

Chapter 1

Shoutmon Appears!

* * *

**For the dynamic of the story I have given all DigiXros Digimon a level and other level Digimon evolutions. In this case Shoutmon is a Rookie Level, and has gained a In-Training, Champion, and Ultimate Digimon Evolution. Also Italics are narration. **

* * *

**Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

**Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

**Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions, DigiXros! (Fuse!)**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon Are The Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**Digimon!**

* * *

**Tokyo,** **Japan**

_"My name is Virgil, Virgil Makico, and my story all started one fathful summer day, it had been the first day of summer vacation, and me and my friends Regi, and Kanani were excited for the hopefully long summer. Imagine this, a bright, hot day, sun shining down, massive bulidings, and small parks located all trough out the city, were many of Tokyo's young would take shade from the sun. Regi wore a green short and jeans, Kanani wore a red dress and had a bow in her hair, I wore a blue shirt and a black vest. Me, Regi, and Kanani all decided to go to the park nearby to take shade, under the canopy of the trees. In the very park our journey would begin."_

"Huuu, could this heat get any worst.", Virgil said sitting against the tree, shading him and his friends from the sun.

"Knock, Knock", Regi knocked against the tree twice.

"Why you do that?", Virgil said.

"So you don't jinx it.", He said back to the friend.

"I think if it got any hotter that I may melt.", Kanani said leaning back against the tree.

"Don't jinx it.", Regi said knocking against the tree twice again.

"Suddenly it snowed!", Virgil yelled out as he stood up and put his arms up expecting something.

Virgil sat down with his friends looking at him, "It didn't work.", He said disappointed.

"It doesn't work that way.", Regi said weakly smacking him in the arm.

Suddenly if like magic, dark storm clouds appeared over head and to the amazement of everyone snow started to fall down, cooling off everyone.

"And it will rain a million dollars!", Kanani yelled as she did the same as Virgil

"Ok maybe it does work.", Regi said getting up collecting snow in his hand.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the sudden heat but why is it Snowing, in Tokyo, in the summer, on a 90 degree day, in a park.", Virgil said very dynamically.

"I don't know.", Kanani said.

_"Suddenly as me, Regi, and Kanani stood their wondering about the mysterious snow falling on our shoulders, another event was happening."_

"Come on guys we almost cornered him!", A little red dragon with a V crest on his head said as they exited a portal.

"You said that 5 minutes ago.", A bipedal lion with a metallic headband with a tiny horn on the headband wined as it exited the portal.

"Come on Dorlumon, don't be down.", A another little purple dragon that wore a tiny red sweater with two yellow buttons said as he emerged from the portal.

"If we can keep this up I might be able to shock him!", A little robot with a red body and blue arms, and a horn on his head said as he escaped the gate.

"Give up now SnowAgumon, we surrounded you.", Shoutmon said, which was indeed true, Shoutmon, Dorlumon, Gumdramon, and Shockmon had all trapped the white dragon in a conner.

"Never! Snow Blast!", He said putting up his hands and blasting the freezing snow at Shoutmon.

"Rock Soul!", Shoutmon then formed a ball of energy in his hand and blasted it at the attack. Both attacks combined and exploded, releasing musical notes.

"Go Shoutmon!", The Digimon shouted in encouragement.

"Sorry but you'll have to do better than that! Avalanche!", He then raised his arms and slammed them down to the ground as a slurry of snow was released knocking all the Digimon of the building and to the ground.

"What's that?", Virgil said looking at the explosion on top of a building.

Suddenly snow piled over the building and crashed into the ground.

"Guys we have to go look at their could be injured people!", Kanani said running off.

"She right!", Regi said running off too and Virgil trailing.

"Help!", Virgil heard, he then saw a black claw in the snow.

Virgil then dug out the Digimon, and quickly dropped him.

"Ahhhh, what are you?", He said looking at Shoutmon.

"I'm Shoutmon! You can count on me for awesome fire attacks!", He said getting up.

Virgil stood their in the shock and stayed silent.

"Can you help my friend.", He said pointing to a purple thing sticking out.

"Ahhh, sure.", He said as he dug out the second Digimon and looked at it an put it on the ground.

"And what are you?", He said.

"I'm Gumdramon! I'm here to defend you!",The Digimon said standing up tall and powerful.

"Ahhhh, what's this?", He soon saw Kanani scream.

"I'm Electromon! I'll protect you with my Electro Blast!", The robot said putting out a hand.

"Cool, what's this?", He heard a more calmly Regi say.

"I'm Dorlumon! Any one gets in my way my drill is in their hay!",The tiny tiger Digimon said.

"What are you?", Virgil said.

They all then got together and said ,"Were Digimon, Digital Monsters!", They said.

"And you guys get to be our tamers.", Shoutmon said.

"Ah what?", All three said.

"Well, their is a legend that three will rescue 4 Digimon and raise them to be powerful.", Shoutmon continued.

"And since you rescued me you get to be my tamer.", Shockmon said walking over to Kanani.

"And since you saved me from the snow, you my tamer.", Dorlumon said walking over to Regi.

"And since you save me and Shoutmon, you get both of us.", Gumdramon said walking over with Shoutmon.

"Ok, considering this isn't a heat induced hallucination, why are you here?", Regi asked.

"We are a say crime fighting Digimon, we were chasing a SnowAgumon, who escaped through a DigiGate.", Shoutmon said pointing at the gate.

"Ok, lets see it.", Virgil said, they then when to the top of the building.

"Whoaaa, so I guess you are right.", Virgil said.

"Haa, the portal is about to close, I'm gonna trap you here!", They all looked up.

"It's SnowAgumon!", Electromon said.

"To late, Shoutmon, time to escape!", He said running into the Portal.

"Guys get him!", Gumdramon said running into the portal, followed by all other three Digimon.

"Ok, now that that is over, lets go.", Virgil said turning around.

_"But for us three our time with Shoutmon would not be over, as the portal closed the vaccum sucked us in before it could close, sending us in to the Digital World!"_

"Whoa, where are we.", Kanani said looking around.

"Is this where Digimon come from?", Regi asked.

"I guess this is real.", Virgil said.

"Look its Dorlumon!", Regi said pointing at the Digimon.

"Baby Tiger Drill!", Dorlumon then slamed his horn into SnowAgumon.

"Snow Storm!", The Agumon then slammed his arms into the ground and snow busted out of the ground blinding the Digimon.

"Shoutmon, are you ok!", Virgil screamed.

"Yeah, I guess you did decide to come.", He said as the snow disappeared.

"Kind of you can say.", Kanani said rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey, you humans you have something on your necks.", Electomon said pointing at their necks.

"What is this?", Regi said looking at it.

"I don't know.", Virgil said looking at it as well.

"Wait what are these strange symbols?", Kanani said looking at the strange lettering.

"Snow Blast!", SnowAgumon then blasted the snow out of his hands again knocking back the Digimon.

"Rock Soul!", Shoutmon then blasted the energy again.

"Ran-Gum Break!", Gumdramon then swung his tail out and hit SnowAgumon.

"Baby Tiger Drill!", Dorlumon then slamed the drill on his headband into SnowAgumon.

"Electro Blast!", Electromon then blasted a ball of electricity at SnowAgumon.

"Ha, you have to do better than that!", SnowAgumon taunted the Digimon. Suddenly he started to glow.

"SnowAgumon Digivolve to...

He then grey into a giant snowman with to red dots in his body.

Fridgimon!"

"Ha.. You have to do better than a Digivolution to defeat us.", Shoutmon bragged.

"Sub-Zero Punch!", He then punched Shoutmon, freezing him.

"Guys what if you combine your attacks!", Regi said.

"That's a good idea!", Dorlumon aggred with his tamer.

"Ok, I'll start with, Electro Blast!", Electromon said preparing his attack.

"And I'll add Fire Vortex!", Gumdramon then engulfed his tail into a mssive flame.

"And from me Rock Soul!", Shoutmon prepared the energy in his hand.

"And to send it Fridgimon, Baby Tiger Drill!", Dorlumon then got on all fours and spun his drill.

"Digimon attack!", They all said as Dorlumon charged froward carring all their attacks.

"Take this Fridgimon!", Dorlumon said as he ran into the Champion level Digimon and damaged him deeply.

"It didn't finish him but this will, Rowdy Rocker!", He then summoned a microphone in his hand that had sharp claws on the end.

The Mircophone then engulfed in flames and he ran into Fridgimon, slaming it into him, deleting him.

"All right Shoutmon!", Virgil unexpecting said.

"So now what?", Kanani asked grabing her Digimon.

"Yeah, now what?", Regi continued putting Dorlumon on his shoulder.

"I guess we travel the Digital World till we can find a way to escape.", Virgil finished grabing both Shoutmon and Gumdramon.

_"And that is how we startred our journey into the Digital World"_


	2. Shoutmon Evolves!

Chapter 2

Shoutmon Evolves

* * *

_Virgil:"So like in the last episode, we found mysterious creatures call Digimon, Digital Monsters in a mysterious avalanche created by another Digimon, SnowAgumon. The portal to the Digital World, then dragged us into the Digital World and the Digimon defeated SnowAgumon!"_

* * *

**Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

**Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

**Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions, DigiXros! (Fuse!)**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon Are The Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**Digimon!**

* * *

"So now where are we?", Virgil asked to Shoutmon.

"Well, the closest village here is Primary Village.", Shoutmon said.

"But, its a few days away.", Gumdramon said.

"For you slow Digimon, I can rolled there.", Shockmon said using its wheel to circle around the group.

"Slow down hot shot, your traveling at Kanani Speed.", Kanani said grabbing the horn.

"Wait, so how are we gonna get their with out running into any crazy Digimon things.", Regi said quite worried.

"Simple, we don't I'll just drill them.", Dorlumon then spun his drill.

"Well, Shoutmon you probably know the way, so lead on.", Virgil passed the lead on to his dragon Digimon.

"Shoutmon, you do know the way right?", Virgil said again with more worry in his voice.

"Ahhhhhh, No.", Shoutmon then lowered his head in shame.

"We should cross the mountain and look for it.", Dorlumon said pointing to the quite obvious mountain that was not noiced.

"Wow, how much is here?", Kanani said in amazement.

"Alot, all in one and zeros.", Shockmon said to her.

"Wait here we go, a beach.". Kanani said.

"Well, we kind of don't have our beech clothes.", Virgil said to her.

"Darn!", She then sung her hand and hit something on her neck. It then begain to glow and as if were the siri of the Digimon World, her clothes suddenly changed to beech wear.

"Ahhh, Kanani your clothes changed.", Shoutmon said.

"Do human's do that?", Gumdramon asked.

"Not normaly.", Regi said.

"Wait a second.", Virgil then put his hand in his shirt and found a electronic device.

"I wonder, Beach clothes.", He then pressed a button on device and his clothes changed as well.

"Same here.", Regi pressed the same button and his beach clothes appeared as well.

"Well, apparently this isn't a normal day.", Shockmon said.

The group then exited the path and entered the hot sand of the beach where they noticed it wasn't a normal beach.

"Telephones what kind of beach is that?", Kanani said.

"A one with caller id.", Dorlumon said.

"Wait, maybe we can call home!", Regi said at the idea.

Kanani rushed to the first phone she saw.

"411, what the number for 911?", She shouted after dialing. She then angrily put the phone down.

"What they say?", Regi said as she walked into the water.

"Women, can live with them, or with out them.", Virgil chucked.

Soon all humans and Digimon were in the water, except Dorlumon, and Shockmon.

"Hey come on in guys.", Shoutmon said.

"No way, I'd shock you all.", Shockmon stating the obvious.

"Oh yeah, What about you Dorlumon?", Shoutmon said.

"I'd ruin my fur.", He said as if it was important.

"Ohh, come on be a brave tiger.", Regi said.

"Hey, this is high maintenance, I can't ruin this.", He said rubbing his fur.

"Hey who's here on my beach!", A large figure roared.

"What's that?", Virgil said.

"That's Gwappamon, he normally nice but now he seems angry. You better watch out for his disc it will cut you in half!", Shoutmon said.

Gwappamon opened his mouth and roared. He then spun his disk and fired it at tamers.

"Hey, you better watch out I'll beat you to a pulp.", Dorlumon said. Gwappamon then turned at him and Dorlumon sweatdroped. A disk then knocked him and Shockmon over.

"You can say that spun my mind.", Dorlumon then fellto the ground.

"Fine then looks like its my turn, Ran-Gum Break!", He then swung his tail and slammed into a reloaded disk.

"Wow, this is really strong.", He said. Gwappamon then roared and spun his disk sending Gumdramon flying.

"I change my mind he can also make you dizzy.", He said as little ducks floated around his head.

"Baby Tiger Drill!", Dorlumon then ran at him.

"Gwappa Punch!", He said blurred. He then slammed his fist into Dorlumon sending him flying.

"Ohhh, you can say that was a smash hit!, He said as ducks floated around his head.

"Shoutmon, use Rowdy Rocker!", Virgil said.

"Rowdy Rocker!", Shoutmon summonded his mic., and engulfed it in flames. He then slammed it into Gwappamon.

"Gwappa Rapper!", He shouted in a blurred voice. He then started to dance. The Digimon then were englufed in a purple aura and they started to move like Gwappamon.

"Ahhhh, what's going on?", Shoutmon said as his body moved to the beat.

"Ahhhh, my fur its getting ruined!", Dorlumon shouted as Gwappamon's tortuous dance took him into the water.

"I don't think that's the most of our worries I think he tring to drown us!", Shoutmon yelled.

"What can we do?", Virgil yelled.

"Yeah, their has to be something we can do?", Regi yelled.

"What if we use these devices, thingys?", Kanani said.

"Kanani, remember this you just had a good idea.", Virgil said, he grabbed the device and suddenly it started to glow.

"Ahhhh, what's happening?", Shoutmon yelled as he started to glow.

**Digimon, Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions**

"Shoutmon, Digivolve to...

Suddenly Shoutmon's Skin peeled off leaving a red digital frame.

**Digivolve into Champion!**

The Digital Frame then started to grow into a more humanoid figure. His mircophone appeared and fused with his tail. A scarf then grew out of his neck. Boots then thickened his legs.

**Digimon, Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions, Digimon!**

Suddenly energy poured into Shoutmon's evolved form and skin formed. His scarf was yellow, he had a white stomach with red outline. A massive tail with a cyborg mircophone on the back. His paws turned white and gained a joint screw. From his knee's down were grey armor, and then white boots with black toes. His nose extended and his V-Crest grew.

"Boombomon!"

"What happened?", Virgil said.

"He Digivolved, he grew stronger!", Gumdramon said.

"I've never seen that Digimon, before but he looks strong!", Shockmon said.

"Sonic Blast!", His tail then started to glow and it blasted out a massive shockwave that hit Gwappamon and freed them from the psychic attack.

"Ahhhh, Disc Drive!", He then fired discs out of his head.

"Shoutmon, counter him!", Dorlumon said.

"That's Boombomon, and Sonic Driver!", He then engulfed his hand in sonic wave and punched the disk breaking every one.

"Boombomon, go for Gwappamon!", Virgil said. Boombomon then charged at Gwappamon and punched him. Gwappamon then dissolved into thin air.

"Ohhh, now don't tell me we...", Virgil said shocked.

"Now it's ok he will just be reborn as a Digi-Egg.", Shockmon said.

"Ohhh, whats a Digi-Egg.", Kanani said.

"You'll find out in the Primary Village", Boombomon said. Virgil notcied he was about 15ft high and massive. He then started to glow and changed back to Shoutmon.

"That was awesome big bro!", Gumdramon said hugging him.

"Gumdramon, you can let go now.", He said as air left his body.

"Let's continue on!", Virgil said and they all headed off.

* * *

**By the way for pictures of Boombomon, Shockmon, and Dorlumon awesomely drawn by my friend Shiramu-Kuromu, visit wiki/Fan:Digimon_Fusion, and for more artwork and other awesome stuff by Shiramu-Kuromu visit wiki/User:Shiramu-Kuromu. Remember the little review box down there! Till the next time!**


	3. Ballistamon's Thunder Punch!

Chapter 3

Ballistamon's Thunder Punch!

* * *

Kanani: So in the previous episode, we were traveling, and then we found a beach, we then swam, and had fun, except Dorlumon, who didn't like water, so like anyway then this evil Gwappamon attacked us, and Shoutmon, did something and saved us.

Shockmon: I think she means Shoutmon Digivolved."

* * *

**Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

**Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

**Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions, DigiXros! (Fuse!)**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon Are The Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**Digimon!**

* * *

"So, Shockmon how long to Primary Village?", Kanani asked.

"Oh, come on Kanani, just keep walking.", The Mirco Computer said to her.

"Yeah, the quicker we get to Primary Village, the quicker we can find a way home.", Regi said.

"Really?", Kanani's eyes shot up, and she grabbed Shockmon, and started to run among the path.

"Should we go get her?", Virgil looked at Regi.

"I don't know maybe she'll run in a circle, and end up back here.", Gumdramon said.

"Wait for it, 3, 2, 1.", And as one cue with Regi's counting Kanani ran past, with Shockmon, and soon ran past again, and again.

"Wait a second!", Kanani said stopping.

"You've been running in circles!", Shockmon said failing his arms.

"Kanani, your just gonna.", And before Virgil could finish Kanani grabbed Shockmon and started to run off again.

"She's not gonna stop we should run after her.", Regi said. Virgil then grabbed Shoutmon, who grabbed Gumdramon, and ran off Kanani Style.

"I'm not getting dragged.", Dorlumon said.

"Wait for me!", Regi said as Dorlumon climbed on his shoulders and he ran off.

"Kanani, stop you'll just try yourself out!", Virgil said.

"Stop for the sake of my arm!", Gumdramon said as he was failed against the ground.

Kanani started to run past a lake, and continued on.

"Kanani, stop or you'll get sweaty and ruin your makeup!", Virgil yelled.

"Oh yeah he's right.", She said suddenly stopping. Virgil, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, and Regi then all crashed into Kanani, and Dorlumon was sent flying off of Regi's shoulders into the lake.

"Ahhh, my fur, not my fur!", He said as he strugged to stay above water. He then got out, as his fur started to mat.

"That is why I don't like to swim.", He said angry.

All of them started to laugh.

"Hey when I start smelling like wet Doggymon, you'll never want me in water again.", He said climbing on Regi's shoulder.

"Yeah, off the shoulder your all ready smelling.", Regi covered his nose and put Dorlumon on the ground.

"Fine, then I see how it is.", He said. Everyone except Dorlumon started to laugh. Suddenly a massive stomach rumble was heard through out the group.

"I guess we'll all hungry.", Virgil said.

"Well, here's a lake why don't we get food here.", She said.

"Kanani, usless you like attacking Gwappamon, for dinner I don't think you want to fish.", Shockmon said.

"We can search the forest for food.", Virgil suggested.

"Ok, I'll go with Shockmon.", She said, she then dragged Shockmon again, and soon dissappeared into the surrounding trees.

"Should we get her?", Gumdramon said again.

"Nahh, she'll be fine Gumdramon, she left her makeup here.", Virgil said pointing to the case on the ground.

"So lets get food!", Virgil said and they spilt up and to find some food.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Barely five minutes in they heard a loud scream and they all rushed to the source.

"Kanani, are you okayyyy...", Virgil stopped when he found Kanani, at a massive pile of food.

"Virgil, am I the only one that sees this.", Regi said.

"I say we should eat this food.",Gumdramon said suddenly. Soon they gathered a decent pile of wood and Shoutmon lit the pile, they soon dug in and with full stomachs fell asleep.

They sleep fine till they heard another signature Kanani scream.

"Kanani, this better be good.", Virgil said.

"Shoutmon, light the fire.", Gumdramon said.

Shoutmon let the light fly and all of then were horrified when they saw a massive bear over Kanani.

"It's a Grizzlymon, Its Bear Claw attack will maul you!", Shockmon screamed.

"What does that mean?", Kanani said.

"Runnnn!", Shoutmon yelled.

"You ate my food now prepare to pay!", The bear started to chase then in the dark till, they reached an clearing back by the lake.

"We're we just were hungry.", Kanani said as fear overtook here.

"Bear Claw!", His claw then glowed white illuminating the clearing. He raised it and slammed it down a white shockwave going over the field.

"Shoutmon, Rock Soul!", Virgil said. He then formed the fire ball and blasted at the Bear who promptly ignored it.

"Crescent Blaster!", The crescent moon on Grizzlymon's head glowed and he blasted crescent blades at them.

"I might still be weak, but Digivolve!", Shoutmon said.

**Digimon, Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions! **

"Shoutmon, Digivolve to...

**Champion!**

Suddenly Shoutmon's Skin peeled off leaving a red digital frame.

**Digimon, Digimon Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

The Digital Frame then started to grow into a more humanoid figure. His mircophone appeared and fused with his tail. A scarf then grew out of his neck. Boots then thickened his legs.

**Digimon, Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions, Digimon!**

His skin the reappeared.

"Boombomon!", Boombomon was already panting from Gwappamon.

"Bear Claw!", He then slamed down his claw, which Boombomon grabbed.

"Take this!", He then slammed Grizzlymon over him and into the ground.

"Boombomon look out!", Virgil said.

"Crescent Blaster!", Boombomon then was knocked over, and De-evolved, into Shoutmon.

"Electric Blast!", Shockmon blasted his attack at Grizzlymon before he mauled Shoutmon.

"Rooooaarrr!", Grizzlymon then ran at them.

"Moon Mual!", His fangs glowed and prepared to mual Shockmon.

"Electric Blast!", He then blasted into the mouth, and made the Digimon yelp.

"Baby Tiger Drill!" "Ran-Gum Break!", Both Digimon jumped at Grizzlymon.

"Bear Claw!", He then knocked the Digimon away.

"You'll regret hurting my friends!", Shockmon said, as Kanani's neck device started to glow.

"You will oh Deeply regret it!", He said as a powerful light enveloped him.

**Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

"Shockmon Digivolve tooooo!"

**Champion!**

**Change to into Digital Champions! To save the Digital World!**

Shockmon's skin peeled off revealing his digital frame.

Suddenly the electric ball that Shockmon used dissappeared and legs appeared. His arms grew bigger. His head and horn grew as well broadening. Red armor appeared on his belly. He gained larger shoulder armor.

**Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

"Ballistamon!"

**Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions! ****Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions! Digimon!**

**"**Shockmon you did that thing Shoutmon did!", Kanani said.

"Thats call Digivolving, and now you can call me Ballistamon!", He said, as he tried out his new legs.

"So what Champion or Rookie I'll beat anyone!", Grizzlymon roared.

"What can you do now?", Kanani asked.

"Well, I can Walk, Slam, and Punch.", He said slaming his fist together.

"Well, do all of them and save us!", Kanani said pointing at the Grizzlymon.

"Ok, Horn Slammer!", His massive horn glowed and he then ran towards Grizzlymon who move to right.

"Sorry too slow.", He said.

"Ohh, yeah?", He then shifted to the right turned around and hit Grizzlymon.

Grizzlymon yelped and was sent into the lake.

"Thunder Punch!", He jumped into the lake and his fist started to glow with lighting, he then slamed down causing the lake to light up with arcs of thunder.

Grizzlymon yelped and suddenly exploded into pixels of data that dissappated into the air.

"I say that defeats him.", Ballistamon said as he got out of the lake and shrunk back down.

"Ohh, yeah that was awesome, Shockmon!", She said.

"Ohh, great another blow of air to inflat her additude.", Virgil said.

"Maybe she'll pop!", Regi said.

"I hope...", Shockmon said laying down ducks floating around his head.

"You and me both.", Dorlumon and Gumdramon said at the same time.

* * *

**So in this After-Show of sorts. I would like to say that the Drawings also belong to Bowser da King as he is known on fanfiction. In other news I would like to say that in the next episode some thing will happen think about it. Just think about it.**

* * *

**Hey Digimon, hey Digimon Monster friends to the boys and girls Hey Digimon, hey Digimon Champions of the digital world Hey Digimon, hey Digimon Ultimate friends to the boys and girls Hey Digimon, hey Digimon Champions of the digital world.**

**Three young kids go to park to cool off! Wind up livin' in the digital land Where everybody gets to meet his own Digimonster A digital companion a digital friend. A Digimon in training will Digivolve to Rookie And Digivolve to champion and ultimate too. I'm gonna save the digital world for me I'm gonna save the digital world for you.**

**Hey Digimon, hey Digimon Monster friends to the boys and girls Hey Digimon, hey Digimon Champions of the digital world Hey Digimon, hey Digimon Ultimate friends to the boys and girls Hey Digimon, hey Digimon Champions of the digital world!**


	4. Dorulumon's Drill Buster!

Chapter 4:

Dorulumon's Drill Buster!

* * *

Regi: So in the last episode, the sun was about to set on our first day in the Digital World, but we finally got hungry, we each split up and in the greatest twist the world could throw out Kanani found us food.

Dorlumon: But, to rebalance the world a Grizzlymon decided to attack because we ate some of his food. Then as Boombomon was defeated, Shockmon evolved into the might Champion Level Ballistamon, and defeated Grizzlymon!

* * *

**Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

**Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

**Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions, Digivolve in Ultimate (Fuse!) **

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon Are The Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**Digimon!**

* * *

"So just asking Dorlumon, how many Digimon are their here?", Regi asked quite a good question.

"Alot, I can't count them all, maybe 6, 7 million?", Dorlumon said quite unsure.

"And how many of those want to kill us?", Regi asked another good question.

"1 Million, or so, take or give a million.", Dorlumon asked again.

"So we may have quite a few problems.", Virgil said.

"Quite a few, we have tons of problems!", Gumdramon said failing his arms.

"Well if we keep Digivolving we can take all of them down!", Kanani said ecstatically, quite ecstatically.

"The girl does have a point, we never Digivolved until now, and imagine us trying to take down all of those Champion Level Digimon.", Shoutmon said, raising a good point.

"Girl, what does that mean! I'm Kanani and don't you forget it!", She yelled out and hit Shoutmon in the head.

"Ok, Kanani, don't do that!", He shouted back, flailing his arms.

"Wow, the leader of Crime Fighting Group of Digimon gets beat up by a girl.", Virgil said chuckling to himself.

"Don't call me girl ether!", Kanani then smacked him in the back of the head.

"Wow Digimon Leader to leader of Crime Fighting Group of Digimon gets beat up by Kanani.", Shoutmon said making the Digimon laugh.

"Good Shoutmon, see Virgil your Digimon knows how to treat a lady.", Kanani said, to Virgil as he held the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, so wow three hours and we haven't been attacked by a Digimon almost a record.", Gumdramon said. Suddenly a large roar blasted trough out the forest.

"I did say almost a record.", He said as another roar blasted through the forest shaking the trees.

"Come on out were not scared of you!", Virgil shouted out as another roar blasted out shaking the trees.

"Ok maybe a little.", Kanani said. Another roar shook the forest as they all looked forward and a tiny red Digimon jumped out on to the path.

"I change my mind that is the cutest thing ever!", She shouted out and went to pick it up. It was a tiny four leged mammal. It had blue marking all over its body and a set of fan like tails with the blue marks on the tip.

"That's Elecmon, he's a tiny fun loving Mammal Digimon, and can use his Super Thunder Strike to shoot lighting out of his tails, but watch out if you pick him up..", Dorlumon said but was interuped by a screaming Kanani who picked it up and now had frizzy hair, while the Digimon was dropped on the ground.

"He'll shock you, and get super angry.", Dorlumon said as the Elecmon let out a massive roar causing the tree's to shake, and Vigril to give it another look. Suddenly its tails started to spark, and it shot a massive bolt of lighting over Kanani's head.

"Ok time to run!", Kanani said grabbing Dorlumon by the paw as she started to run off leaving a trail of dust.

"Hey he's not Shockmon!", Shockmon said as she ran off with the wrong Digimon.

"We should probaly be going now!", Regi said as he grabbed Shockmon, and ran off two, "Hey Kanani give me back Dorlumon!", Regi screamed to her.

"We'll also be going.", Virgil said running down the path his partners following.

"He's still firing electric bolts at us!", Kanani said she ducked her head as a spark flew over her.

"Wait so we can Digivolve into Champion Level Digimon and we just run away, yeah nope, Vigril use your thing to make me Digivolve!", Shoutmon said as he stopped and faced the Elecmon.

"Ah, how does it work?", Virgil said as he stopped pulled it out and looked at the device clueless. Regi and Kanani then preceded to faceplam themselfs, repetitively, "Well I'm sorry Shoutmon only Digivolved randomly!"

"Figure it out, I'll hold him off, Rowdy Rocker!", He then summoned his microphone and blasted a soundwave at the Elecmon who just shook it off.

"Ok, lets try this!", Virgil then hit down on a blue button on the digivice, and it started to glow as well with Shoutmon, "I think I hit the right button.", And Regi and Kanani faceplamed again.

**Digimon, Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions**

"Shoutmon, Digivolve to...

Suddenly Shoutmon's Skin peeled off leaving a red digital frame.

**Digivolve into Champion! **

The Digital Frame then started to grow into a more humanoid figure. His mircophone appeared and fused with his tail. A scarf then grew out of his neck. Boots then thickened his legs.

**Digimon, Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions, Digimon!**

Suddenly energy poured into Shoutmon's evolved form and skin formed. His scarf was yellow, he had a white stomach with red outline. A massive tail with a cyborg mircophone on the back. His paws turned white and gained a joint screw. From his knee's down were grey armor, and then white boots with black toes. His nose extended and his V-Crest grew.

"Boombomon!"

"Boombomon, Sonic Blast!", Virgil commanded Boombomon. He then raised his tail and pointed it at Elecmon who stopped running when he saw the Digimon. He then released a massive shockwave. The shockwave then hit Elecmon knocking him back.

"Elecmon Dark Digivolve to...", A Dark and mysterious voice called out from Elecmon.

"Ok now I'm creeped out.", Gumdramon called out.

Suddenly masses of darkness floated around and covered the Digimon. They then started to form a body around the Digimon.

"ShadowGarurumon!", The Digimon called out as three spikes emerged on its back. A massive snout with razor sharp teeth formed, and a dark tail formed out of its back. A mane of black fur tipped with white sprouted out of its neck.

"That's ShadowGarurumon, he Dark Digivolved to get to that form and shows it with his powerful Dark Howler Blaster!", Shockmon said as he hid behind Kanani.

"And now I'm creeped out!", Kanani said, hiding behind Regi to shield her.

"Sonic Driver!", Boombomon then formed a massive fist of sonic energy in its hand. He then jumped at the ShadowGarurumon.

"Sorry but not today, Dark Howling Blaster!", The same dark voice called out. Suddenly the Digimon was blasted back by a energy beam. Boombomon then punched the beam, but failed as his Digital Skin was ripped off and he changed back to Shoutmon.

"Dorlumon, Baby Drill!", Dorlumon at Regi's Command jumped in front of Virgil and ran under the Wolf and drilled his butt. The ShadowGarurumon then flicked him away with his tail.

"Ouch that had to hurt!", Gumdramon said flinching.

"Dark Howling Blaster!", He then turned his head and released the same beam that hit Shoutmon.

"No Dorlumon!", Regi said as his Digimon was hit, but the attack was deflected by a mysterious glow. Regi then looked down and saw his thing, and picked it up.

**Digimon, Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions**

"Dorlumon, Digivolve to...

Suddenly Dorlumon's Skin peeled off leaving a yellow digital frame.

**Digivolve into Champion!**

The Digital Frame then sat down as his arms grew large and gained longer claws. His legs stayed the same but grew the same claws. His muzzle grew larger and gained razor sharp teeth. His drill then grew larger. Two massive vents appeared on his back along with a claw on his chest. A drill then formed on his tail.

**Digimon, Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions, Digimon!**

Suddenly energy poured into Dorlumon's evolved form and skin formed. His fur was still white on his face, but he had a red mane and red chest but his body turned white. His feet and tip of tail turned red. His vents and chest claw were grey.

"Dorulumon!"

"What no that can't be, Dark Howler Blaster!", He then started to blast Dorulumon who defelected it by spinning his Head Drill.

"That Digimon is Dorulumon, and is Dorlumon's Digivolved Form, he can defeat anything with his Drill Buster Attack.", Shockmon said.

"Anything, well okay, Drill Buster!", Dorulumon then spun his drill as a blue glow appeared over it he then slammed into ShadowGarurumon, as the darkness around hm dissappeared leaving only Elecmon.

"Sorry ShadowGarurumon, but looks like your screwed.", Dorulumon said as he returned to Dorlumon.

"Thanks there I don't know what came over me.", Elecmon said in a less evil tone.

"It's okay, we were just on our way to Primary Village.", Shoutmon said to him, before Elecmon jumped up in shock.

"Primary Village, say no more follow me.", Elecmon said heading into the tree. Each of then gave a confused look but followed him.

* * *

"Ahh, It seems that my Darkness Matter Digivolve was defeated by you Digidestined, but don't worry soon I myself, Black Agumon will defeat you!"


	5. Attack on Primary Village!

Chapter 5: Attack on Primary Village!

**Virgil: So in he last Chapter we where attacked by a mysterious Elecmon, who****used a strange form of Digivolution, to Digivolve into ShadowGarurumon, who attacked us!**

**Gumdramon: But then as Boombomon was defeated Dorlumon Digivolved into Dorulumon and defeated him, ShadowGarurumon then changed back into Elecmon, and the Digimon start to lead us trough the forest. **

* * *

**Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

**Di Di Di Digimon Digimon!**

**Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digivolve into Champions, Digivolve in Ultimate (Fuse!)**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters! Digimon Are The Champions!**

**Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**Digimon!**

* * *

"Welcome to Primary Village!", Elecmon said as they were traveling trough the forest, they then reached a massive open area filled with stacked giant play blocks, massive sized baby toys, and square patterned multi-colored floor.

"Wow, this is so cute, but what are the eggs?", Kanani asked as she noticed little carriers filled with Egg shaped objects and filled with random types of patterns and colors.

"Why they are Digi-Eggs, they are the first stage of any Digimon, Data comes from all corners of the Digital World, and reformats in to Digi-Eggs here, I take care of each and every DigiEgg here, and watch and wait until they hatch and until they can leave and fight for their own.", Elecmon said as each of the kid started to look at the Digi-Eggs. He then hopped over and observed.

"You guys if you want to help them hatch just rub the Egg gently.", Elecmon said to all of the observing kids.

Soon each of them started rubbing the Digi-Eggs and soon Baby Level Digimon were hatched.

"Ahh, what's that?", Kanani screamed as a tiny pinkish blob of goo emerged in her hands. The blob then started to rub up against Kanani's arms.

"Why Kanani, that is a Pururumon, its a Bird Type Digimon. With a chubby body similar to silicon, it jiggles flabbily when it crawls forward. Both of its small fins are unexpectedly handy, but to be absolutely precise it is not yet able to fly.", Shockmon said to Kanani as she was bubbled by Pururumon.

"Awe who is this little cutey?", Regi said as he held a tiny ball of green with a tiny pacifier, and a leaf hanging over its head giving it shade on its head.

"Why that is Leafmon, It has many of the elements of a plant and the composition of its body includes chlorophyll so it photosynthesizes to grow. It possesses a leaf-shaped tail, and the leaf protects it from intense sunlight or when it is raining.", Dorlumon said as he petted the Leafmon, but instead the Leafmon spit a liquid on his fur.

"Hum, this is a strange Digimon?", Virgil said as he looked at his fluffy blue puff ball of blueness.

"Ah he's a Chibomon, a Dragon Type Digimon. It is cherished due to its personality of friendliness and overflowing curiosity, characteristic of Fresh Digimon. Just like other Fresh Digimon, it spits acidic bubbles to attack, but as usual their power is nonexistent.", Shoutmon said to him.

"Ha, now we have about 15,000 more eggs to hatch, so lets get to work!", Elecmon said as the Humans and Digimon started to laugh,"No serious lets start and get to work."

* * *

Ha, Ha, Ha, Foolish Humans soon I will destory you all, but first to prevent any Rookie Level Digimon to Digivolve into Champion, activate the control spire Pagumon!", A massive tower of black material then was erected on top of the castle they were in as tiny purplish blobs rushed around.

"Now the only Champion level Digimon will be Dark Matter Digivolved Digimon!", The Black Agumon said as he laughed around in his throne.

"Prepare the transport.", Black Agumon said as he and a massive container of Dark Matter dissappered.

* * *

"No Kanani, I do think the Pururumon likes you, but it has been doing that to everybody.", Virgil said as he hatched a Puttmon. Kanani then tried to clean off the resdue of her face but failed.

"Whoa, something is wrong!", Regi said as the ground shaked and dark clouds formed over the sky. The baby Digimon sans, Leafmon, Pururumon, and Chibomon, all ran behind Elecmon as he struck an defence pose.

"Ha, DigiDestined its fine to meet you, I believe you may know, me I'm SnowAgumon's Brother, and here to take revenge.", A Dark Dragon Type Digimon said as he appeared in front of a massive container of a Black goo.

"That's Black Agumon, he's a corrupted Agumon with a dark virus he'll destroy you with a Virus Breath!", Shockmon said as he hid behind Kanani.

"Oh, yeah Shoutmon Digivolve!", Suddenly Shoutmon started to glow.

"Shoutmon Digivolve to... Ah nevermind that.", Shoutmon then stopped glowing.

"Sorry, but now Digivolving, with my Control Spire you can't Digivolve into Champion.", Black Agumon said as he moved forward towards the group.

"Oh, yeah Rowdy Rocker!", Shoutmon then blasted into his summoned Mircophone, and sent a shockwave at Black Agumon.

"Sorry nope.", The Agumon then raised his arm and deflected the shot.

"Baby Drill!", Dorlumon then swung his tail and sent a wave of energy only to be deflected as well.

"Well, that failed.", Regi said.

"Wait I have an Idea guys, protect the baby Digimon while I get something.", Elecmon said as he headed into one of the blocks.

"You guys should follow his lead or soon you'll end up like anyone who gets in my way.", The Black Agumon said as he formed a black flame in his hand and launched it at Shoutmon.

"Rock Soul!", He then countered with his own fire attacks the attacks canceling each other out but causing smoke to cover the battlefield.

"Shockmon, Electric Shock!", Kanani commanded Shockmon. Who then fired blast of electricity into the cloud.

"Virus Blast!", Suddenly a black flame broke the cloud and hit Shockmon, knocking him back into a block.

"Crap, I think we might be out powered.", Regi said as Black Agumon moved closer to the Human's Digimon.

"Time to release the Dark Matter!", Suddenly blobs of a Black Goo escaped from the container and flew past the humans, and on to the baby Digimon causing them to change into Larger Champion forms.

"And Outnumbered.", Regi said as the Dark Champion Digimon moved closer to them.

Suddenly Elecmon ran trough the Dark Digimon and to the humans.

"Guys, Try to get the Fresh Digimon on your shoulders to Digivolve into Rookies.", Elecmon said as the humans noticed a bag on his back.

"Ah, Ok Chibomon Digivolve into Rookie!" "Leafmon Digivolve into Rookie!" "Pururumon Digivolve into Rookie!", The Three Digimon then were enveloped in light as a beam shot out of the Digivices onto the Digimon.

"Chibomon Warp Digivolve to...", The Baby Digimon said as it glowed blue and it changed in a larger shape with two ears that made a V shape, it then grew larger until it was about as large as Shoutmon had a gold V shape on his forehead, larger ears two arms, and legs.

"Veemon! Here to protect and serve!", The Digimon shouted out as it looked around.

"That's Veemon, he's a Dragon type Digimon and can defeat anyone with a V-Headbutt!", Shoutmon said, as he was suprised.

"Leafmon Warp Digivolve to...", Leafmon glowed green as its leaf then wraped around its body and changed into a cocoon shape, it gained to ears, and its mouth changed into jaws, the cocoon then changed into a body shape as three legs sprouted out, and pinchers formed.

"Wormmon! I'll protect you all!", It said in a buggy voice as it jumped up to look at the Digimon.

"Pururumon Warp Digivolve to...", Pururumon glowed red as wings sprouted out of its arms, a beak formed and its body changed to a round shape, fur formed, and a feather formed on its back. Its beck then grew larger as it gained a body and legs, it gained three claws, and a belt to hold its back feather.

"Hawkmon! Slash and Hack I'll destory you all!", He said as he flew up and circled around.

"Ok, now you guys can Armor Digivolve, pick one of these!", Elecmon said as he spilled the bag and nine differently colored eggs dropped out, "Just Pick one up and face your Digivolve thingys on them, then say Digi-Armor Energize!", Each Digidestined then randomly took a Digi-Egg and looked at it.

"Well, I heard crazier in the last 2 days, so lets go!", Virgil said as he and his friends pointed the Digivices at the Digi-Eggs. "Digi-Armor Energize!", Virgil, Kanani, and Regi shouted at the Digi-Eggs as there Digivices shot a beam at Digi-Eggs, and the beam continued to Veemon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon.

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to...", Suddenly a white light circled around him and his arms were elongated as white skin formed along with black belts over his arms. A mask covered his face as belts formed on his body, legs and his tail. White wings then bursted out his back.

"Gargoylemon, The Bane of light!", He said as he flew up.

"That's Gargoylemon, with his Freezing Light attack he'll destory the Dark Matter Evolved Digimon!", Shockmon said.

"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to...", He was engulfed in a yellow light as a mask formed over his head and two horns popped out, armor then formed back and two brown legs popped out boots then formed. A red cape with the crest of hope fromed.

"Bullmon! Rampaging Hope!", The Digimon shouted out as steam blasted out of its nose.

"He's Bullmon, he'll destroy everything with his Matador Dash attack.", Shockmon said.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...", a black light then engulfed his body, a Orca head formed, and then a life vest formed. Two fins formed as a red and white tube formed. A tail and legs formed as the light stopped.

"Orcamon, Swiming Reliability!", Water then formed around his body, and he swam around.

"That's Orcamon with his Ultrasonic Crush, he'll crush everything.", Shockmon said.

"While we can't Digivolve we can still help out now the real battle begins!", Shoutmon said as the Armor Digimon and normal Digimon looked at all the Dark Digimon.


End file.
